The Barbershop and Friendship
by Chanbaever
Summary: Salon kusus laki-laki membutuhkan karyawan wanita sebagai kasir, berusia minmal 20 tahun, baru lulus atau berpengalam, di antara banyaknya wanita yang melamar pekerjaan tersebut Byun Baekhyun mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Bertemu dengan para Kapster tampan dan banyak kejutan yang di dapatakan Baekhyun di hari pertama bekerja. Pairing .SeBaek.Kaisoo dont like dont read


_**The Barbershop and Friendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Salon Khusus laki-laki membutuhkan karyawan wanita sebagai Kasir, berusia min 20 tahun, baru lulus atau berpengalaman, di antara banyaknya wanita yang melamar Byun Baekhyun-lah yang beruntung mendapatkan posisi kasir di salon tersebut. Pertemuan dengan para kapster tampan- dan juga Park Chanyeol si Aktor tampan. **_

_**Dont like dont read! **_

_**Other Cast! **_

_**Ingatkan typo bertebaran**_

* * *

…

Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo berdiri di depan salon The Barbershop and Friendship yang letaknya di tengah pusat kota. Baekhyun melangkah maju, sedikit berjinjit, matanya menyipit, dan bibirnya mengeja setiap kata-kata yang tertulis pada selembar kertas hvs yang tertempel di pintu masuk salon tersebut.

"Kyung, mereka membutuhkan kasir." Seru Baekhyun masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Coba saja. Siapa tahu kau beruntung" si mata bulat memberikan saran.

"Hng…"

Helaan nafas berat baekhyun terdengar. Jika dipikir ini sudah yang ke-99 kali Baekhyun melamar pekerjaan, tetapi dari 99 pekerjaan yang ia lamar belum ada satupun panggilan interview yang Baekhyun terima.

"Coba saja, Baek. Kalau belum dicoba kita tidak tahu hasilnya seperti apa."

"Eum… tapi Kyung. Jika aku melamar pekerjaan ini. Ini sudah yang ke 100 kali aku melamar pekerjaan." Baekhyun mengendus, kesal.

"Baek! Semangat" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara, menyemangati sahabatnya Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil keputusan untuk pergi masuk melamar pekerjaan tersebut. Ya walaupun tadi sedikit terjadi perang batin antara otak dan hati tapi Baekhyun sudah memutuskan melamar pekerjaan itu dan kini Baekhyun sudah berhadapan langsung dengan CEO muda yang tampan-nya bukan main. Baekhyun kira ketampanan CEO tersebut bisa disandingkan dengan ketampanan pemain utama _titanic leonardo dicaprio. _

"Jadi anda datang untuk melamar posisi sebagai kasir, Byun Baekhyun-ssi"

Sang CEO yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon atau disingkat Suho ini memulai interview kepada calon pekerja. Ingat masih calon pekerja.

"Iya betul. _Sajangnim." _Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. _Heol_ dia tidak tahu jika pekerjaan yang ia lamar menggunakan sistem _walk in interview -_datang langsung interview- jadi Baekhyun tidak menggunakan pakaian formal, dia hanya memakai celana _jeans _robek di bagian betis, dan kaos polos berwarna hitam fhdibalut cardigan dengan warna senada. Satu lagi dia memakai sepatu _converse _yang di injak seperti sandal.

"Anda membawa CV lengkap?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Ia menyerahkan surat lamaran yang Baekhyun ambil dari dalam tas _jansport_ keluaran terbaru miliknya.

Suho menerima surat lamaran tersebut. Jari-jari lentik berlomba mengeluarkan surat lamaran Baekhyun, lalu membacanya dengan teliti. _Oh… pengalamannya lumayan bagus. _Suho berusaha setenang mungkin, -padahal sejujurnya ia ingin sekali berteriak saking senangnya karena menemukan kandidat yang sesuai dengan kriterianya- kemudian melirik sekilas kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di depan meja kerja Suho dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Pengalamanmu cukup bagus, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ah, nde" ia tersenyum kecut.

"Sekarang ini kesibukanmu apa? Kau tidak sedang kuliah atau ingin kuliah?"

"Saya tidak sedang kuliah, _sajangnim._" Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Hm, kau tahu kalau bekerja di salon seperti ini… hmm, jika weekend selalu ramai. Apakah kau bersedia tidak libur di hari weekend?" Suho menatapnya dalam.

Dan perang batin terjadi lagi. Otaknya mengiyakan tapi hati Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana mungkin jumat, sabtu dan minggu tidak boleh libur? Lalu bagaimana cara ia bisa pergi berkencan dengan sang pacar? Oh! Lupakan pacar, memangnya saat ini siapa lelaki yang menjadi pacar Baekhyun… jawabannya adalah tidak ada lelaki manapun yang bisa dijadikan alasan baekhyun menolak permintaan _sajangnim_.

"Saya bersedia, _sajangnim." Well… _Malaikat di kepala Byun Baekhyun tersenyum jahat, ia menang.

"Jika anda bersedia besok Baekhyun-ssi sudah boleh bekerja disini." Ucap suho sambil tersenyum manis.

Oh Astaga…

Byun Baekhyun sekarang sudah memiliki pekerjaan.

Dan tidak menjadi Pengacara alias pengangguran banyak acara.

"Benarkah, _sajangnim?" _Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

Mudah sekali melakukan _walk in interview _tidak seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Hanya berkata _saya bersedia_ setelah itu Baekhyun diterima sebagai karyawan di Barbershop tersebut. Tapi bisa saja Baekhyun tidak diterima, jika sebelumnya Baekhyun berkata tidak bersedia bekerja pada hari weekend mungkin saat ini Baekhyun akan keluar dari The Barbershop and Friendship dengan wajah kecut.

"Oh ya Baekhyun-ssi. Jam kerja Anda dari pukul 9 pagi sampai pukul 9 malam. Jangan lupa besok hari pertama Anda bekerja disini, dan Khusus Baekhyun-ssi saya yang akan mengajarkan tugas-tugas Baekhyun-ssi sebelum toko buka dan tutup. Apa ada yang belum anda mengerti, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"_Sajangnim, _sebelumnya terima kasih banyak. Saya hanya ingin bertanya. Jika weekend tidak diizinkan libur, Apakah saya bisa mengambil hari libur di hari senin?"

Suho tersenyum simpul,"Tentu saja boleh, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Baiklah. Saya sudah paham, _sajangnim." _

"Besok jangan datang terlambat, ya. Dan Baekhyun-ssi boleh berpakaian bebas, saya tidak menuntut terlalu banyak, asalkan Anda datang tepat waktu dan pulang tepat waktu maka semua akan berjalan dengan baik." Suho mengulurkan tangan tak lama dari itu tangannya sudah disambut dengan hangat oleh tangan kecil milik Baekhyun.

"Ne, _sajangnim. _Sampai bertemu lagi, eum besok." Cicit Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Baekhyun pamit undur diri. Baekhyun keluar dari ruang kerja sang _Sajangnim _baru dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menunggu di luar. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. _Okay, _Baekhyun tidak menjadi Pengacara lagi.

"Kyung! Kyaaaaa… Aku diterima bekerja disana!" Pekik Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Jinja?!" Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk tubuh kyungsoo erat.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, kyungsoo memperhatikan raut wajah berseri milik Baekhyun dan tidak memungkinkan bagi Baekhyun berkata tidak jujur padanya.

"_Sajangnim _bilang besok aku sudah mulai bekerja disini." Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekkie."

"_Sajangnim _bilang weekend tidak bisa libur." Tambahnya.

"_Aish, jinja? Sajangnim _macam apa itu tidak memberi libur di penghujung hari." Kyungsoo berakting kesal

"Sajangnim orang yang baik, Kyung. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa pergi berkencan denganmu lagi." Sesal Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menepuk pelan kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku akan berkencan dengan Kai setiap sabtu dan minggu, jadi Kau tenanglah. Bekerja yang benar dan jangan biarkan seseorang menjatuhkan dirimu dengan mudah. Paham" kata Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin sekali memarahi Kyungsoo soal kencan Kyungsoo dengan Kai. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Kai dan Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya? Padahal mereka tinggal bersama.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, nona Do." Baekhyun merengut lucu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah kita sampai ke apartemen dan sudah beristirahat, _okay." _

Kyungsoo merangkul bahu Baekhyun kemudian menyeretnya pergi dari lingkungan tempat kerja baru Baekhyun. Untuk hari ini mereka jalan dengan perasaan gembira, karena Baekhyun diterima kerja.

* * *

_**The Barbershop**_

* * *

"Siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh antusias.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona,"Kai."

"Setelah itu kalian resmi berpacaran?" _Okay_ ini pertanyaan bodoh, Kyungsoo bisa memaklumi Baekhyun yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang bernama Laki-laki.

"Tentu saja. Kami resmi berpacaran." Sahut Kyungsoo kesal.

"_By the way, _Kyung… bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Rasanya begitu indah, Baek. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutmu dan satu lagi jantungmu akan berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya seperti kau memenangkan lomba lari marathon." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti Baekhyun juga merasakan apa yang nama nya Jatuh Cinta.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu kalau jatuh cinta berkaitan dengan kupu-kupu dan lomba lari marathon." Katanya polos.

Oh Tuhan.

Dan saat ini Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala mungil Baekhyun ke tembok atau dinding yang ada.

"Nanti kau juga akan merasakannya. Tenang saja Baek!"

"..."

"Oh ya, Bagaimana dengan rencanamu besok?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm, Aku akan pergi kerja, Kyung." Binar kegembiraan terlukis di mata hazel Baekhyun. Ia sangat bersemangat membicarakan pekerjaan barunya.

"Bagaimana dengan seragam kerja?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ini salah satu yang ia sukai, "_Sajangnim _berkata aku bisa berpakaian bebas asal sopan dan tidak datang terlambat maka semua akan berjalan dengan baik dan lancar." Baekhyun berseru mengikuti ucapan suho.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada baju seragam?" Kyungsoo tertawa bersamaan Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Ah! Aku senang sekali, Kyung. Aku tidak menjadi Pengacara." Kekehan pelan masih terdengar.

"_Yes! Tidak menjadi pengangguran banyak acara bukan begitu Baekkie ya" _kyungsoo menggoda Baekhyun.

"YA! Kyungie." Pekik baekhyun.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa bersama sambil menikmati cemilan yang mereka beli sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang menjemput siang. Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depan salon The Barbershop and Friendship. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun belum tahu benar tentang salon tersebut. Diliriknya jam tangan _casio _yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun baru pukul 8.30 masih tersisa 30 menit sebelum toko buka. Tapi sampai pukul 09.45 belum terlihat tanda-tanda kedatangan para pegawai dan sajangnim.

Pukul 09.00

Pintu terbuka.

Seorang Pria tampan keluar dari dalam toko dengan pakaian lengkap berseragam hitam. Lelaki itu menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah, menyuruh Baekhyun segera masuk ke ruang kerja sajangnim yang terletak di lantai dua karena Sajangnim sudah menunggu Baekhyun di dalam.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu bertuliskan Kim Suho sebanyak tiga kali. Orang yang di dalam menyahut dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi, Sajangnim." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ssi. Silahkan duduk." Suho mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

Gadis itu menurut dan duduk disamping sajangnim yang sedang membaca koran bisnis.

"Baekhyun-ssi sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya tanpa niat melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. Suho terlalu menyukai koran bisnis ketimbang perempuan.

"Eung, Sudah"

Kini Suho tersenyum dari balik koran bisnis, ia bisa merasakan gadis di sampingnya sedang menganggukan kepala.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Huum"

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih menunggu seperti apa yang diperintahkan sajangnim.

Suho menghela nafas, kesal. Koran bisnis pagi ini tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Suho untuk berinvestasi, semua saham mengalami penurunan dan itu terlihat buruk bagi Suho. Tangannya melipat koran tersebut, lalu menaruhnya di bawah meja bersama tumpukan majalah. Dia hampir melupakan Baekhyun jika saja koran bisnis itu tidak membuatnya kesal.

"Oh! Aku hampir melupakanmu, Baekhyun-ssi." Suho menepuk jidat, bagaimana mungkin ia menyuruh pegawai barunya menunggu hampir tiga puluh menit dan menemaninya membaca koran bisnis. -tentunya-

"Tidak apa, Sajangnim."

Suho berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya. Suho turun ke lantai satu, dia mulai memberi tahu apa saja yang menjadi tugas Kasir di Barbershop.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Apa kau tahu Barbershop itu apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Barbershop itu salon Khusus pria." Suho menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu, ia sibuk mengamati setiap sudut ruangan tempat kerja barunya. Oh! Tempat kerja baru Baekhyun sangat nyaman dan Baekhyun sendiri betah berada di tempat kerja barunya itu.

"Jadi tamu kita lelaki semua?" Kali ini Suho yang mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Mari aku perkenalkan dengan para Kapster." Ajak Suho.

Suho mengajak Baekhyun ke kafetaria yang berada di basement. Biasanya dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 10 para kapster masih berada di kafetaria sekedar mengisi perut dan minum kopi.

"Sajangnim, selamat pagi." Sapa semua orang yang berada di kafetaria.

Mereka berdiri dan membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada sajangnim.

"Selamat pagi semua, perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun pegawai baru kita sebagai kasir." Suho menepuk bahu kanan Baekhyun, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam, "Annyeonghaseyo, Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan kikuk. Dia tidak tahu kalau yang dimaksud kapster sama Suho sajangnim adalah barisan lelaki tampan bak model internasional.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Nona Byun, namaku Kang Daniel." Daniel tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Baekhyun-ssi namaku Nam Joohyuk" Joohyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu tertawa.

"Oh Baekhyun-ssi perkenalkan namaku Choi Seunghyun, senang berkenalan denganmu." Seunghyun menyunggingkan senyuman menawan.

"Dan aku, panggil saja Jisoo, Baekhyunie." Jisoo memberikan finger love.

"Aku yang terakhir dan aku paling benci menjadi yang terakhir. Namaku Lee Hongki." Kata lelaki berambut putih.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sedang sibuk menghafal nama dan wajah teman barunya. Setelah mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan kapster, Suho membawa Baekhyun berkeliling tempat kerja, dan berakhir di meja kasir. Suho mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk sedangkan dia menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja di meja kasir.

"Jadi Baekhyun ada yang belum paham, atau Baekhyun memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan?" Suho menatap Baekhyun dan menunggu gadis itu berbicara.

"Eum, sajangnim. Kapster mu itu model atau apa?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Tawa Suho meledak.

"Aku memungut mereka saat mereka berjalan diatas _catwalk, _baekhyun-ah." Jawab Suho asal. Menurut suho, baekhyun seorang gadis polos dan menggemaskan. Dia tidak salah memilih Baekhyun sebagai pegawai baru.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Dan nikmati saja, karena masih banyak kejutan-kejutan yang akan kamu dapatkan setelah bekerja disini."

"Whoa, Benarkah, Sajangnim." Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

Hanya kata _Benarkah _yang mewakili semua perasaan keterkejutan di dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Selain itu tidak ada dia ingin menikmati rasa keterkejutan ini dengan senang hati.

"Kuharap Kau tidak jatuh pingsan setelah mengetahui daftar tamu kita hari ini." Suho menyerahkan buku tamu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima daftar tamu tersebut, sekilas ia melirik ke sajangnim dan daftar tamu lagi. Di sana tertulis 10 tamu VVIP di mulai dari urutan pertama bernama Oh Sehun memilih kapster Kang Daniel janji datang jam 10.30, lalu yang paling mengejutkan Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol pukul 20.00, Kapster Choi Seunghyun.

"Astaga! Sajangnim tamu terakhir…" Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Reaksimu berlebihan sekali, Baekhyun-ssi." Suho memutar bola mata, malas.

Ya. Resiko punya pegawai wanita.

"Kuharap kau mematuhi peraturan yang ada." Suho memperingatinya.

Suho membuat peraturan selama jam kerja tidak boleh memainkan ponsel, dan Baekhyun sedikit mengerti mengapa peraturan itu dibuat karena tamu VVIP suho, mereka aktor dan idol papan atas di korea selatan. Baekhyun tidak menyangka dirinya bisa seberuntung ini. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak berminat bekerja disini jika bukan karena gaji yang menjanjikan itu.

"Hm, Baekhyun jangan lupa hafalkan denah tempat duduk kapster, jam tamu vvip kita datang. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku _sajangnim. _Panggil aku Suho oppa!" Suho mengedipkan matanya, dan pergi dari balik pintu kaca.

Dan Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo

Entah

Hari ini Baekhyun merasa menjadi perempuan paling beruntung didunia.

Baekhyun kembali melirik ke arah jam tangan _casio _yang bertengger di pergelangan kanan pukul 10.00 pagi, masih ada waktu 30 menit untuk menghafal denah tempat duduk para kapster yang seperti model internasional itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangku Kang Daniel. Nomor urut pertama berada di bawah tangga naik menuju ruang kerja Suho. Tempat yang bagus menurut Baekhyun, tempat itu sesuai dengan kepribadian Daniel jika di lihat dari luar. Di sebelah kursi Kang Daniel, ada kursi Nam Joohyuk, setelah itu kursi Choi Seunghyun, kursi Jisoo dan terakhir kursi Lee Hongki.

"Hai Baekhyun-ssi." Sapa Kang Daniel.

"Ne."

"Nanti tolong antarkan Oh Sehun ke mejaku ya," Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut bukan?" Kang Daniel menebak, dan tebakannya benar.

Baekhyun mengangguk, pelan. "Ne. Di hari pertamaku bekerja, aku banyak sekali mendapatkan surprise."

Kang daniel tertawa pelan. "Sudah kuduga,"

"Panggil aku Daniel Oppa, atau kau boleh memberikanku nama panggilan." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Daniel oppa saja. Dan panggil aku Baekkie, Baekhyunie, atau hyunie."

"Whoa, nama panggilanmu banyak sekali." Kang Daniel menggodanya.

"Jadi oppa akan memanggilku apa?" Tanya baekhyun.

Kang Daniel menjepit dagu di sela ibu jari dan telunjuk, ia sedang berpikir. Nama panggilan Baekhyun, ketiganya sangat cocok dengan karakter Baekhyun yang mungil, polos dan menggemaskan.

"_Aha! _Aku akan memanggilmu, Baekkie."

Dan mereka berdua terkekeh bersama.

Diluar sana mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti di depan The Barbershop and Friendship. Seorang laki-laki turun dari dalam mobil van tersebut, dia Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun turun dari van menggunakan jaket hitam, celana jeans putih sobek di bagian lutut, dan kaos berwarna hitam, Sehun hanya memakai sandal jepit yang ia beli sewaktu pulang konser dari Indonesia.

_**Krining! **_

Bunyi tanda tamu datang terdengar.

Byun Baekhyun berlari menyambut kedatangan tamu VVIP langganan Kang Daniel, yang tak lain yaitu Oh Sehun anggota boy grup EXO.

"Selamat datang, tuan Oh." Sapa Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun membungkuk sempurna, memberi hormat kepada tamu pertamanya.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang." Sahut Sehun datar.

"Mari saya antar." Baekhyun memimpin jalan menuju Kang Daniel yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Oh Sehun sejak tadi.

"Hyung." Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia menyapa Kang Daniel.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Oh!" Kang Daniel memeluk Oh Sehun dan menepuk pelan punggung tegap Sehun.

Sehun pun memeluk Kang Daniel dan menepuk pelan bahu lebar Kang Daniel. Baekhyun hanya terpana kepada kedua sosok tampan yang sedang berpelukan di hadapannya.

"Dia pegawai baru?" Tanya Sehun setengah berbisik. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu lebih dulu melepas pelukan.

Kang Daniel mengangguk, lalu menyuruh Oh Sehun duduk di bangku.

"Kali ini mau model apa?" Kang Daniel bertanya pada Oh Sehun. Dia ingin tahu model apa yang Oh Sehun inginkan sebagai rambut barunya menjelang Comeback stage.

"Tidak dipotong, Hyung. Aku hanya mau diwarnai saja."

"Hm, warna apa?"

"Mungkin Blonde."

"_Okay!" _

Kang Daniel menyuruh Oh Sehun ke tempat pencucian rambut yang berada di belakang. Lalu mencuci rambut sang maknae idol tersebut dengan santai.

"Suho hyung pintar sekali memilih pegawai barunya." Kata Oh Sehun yang menutup mata sembari menikmati pijatan-pijatan kecil di kelapanya.

"Hm, dia gadis cantik, polos, dan menggemaskan."

"Ya. Aku setuju. Siapa namanya Hyung?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun namanya."

"Kurasa nama Baekhyun cocok dengan kepribadian dia, hyung. Benar bukan?" Kang Daniel memutar kran air mengangkat shower kemudian membilas rambut Oh Sehun.

"Ya."

_**Krining! **_

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

Seorang pria tinggi baru saja masuk ke dalam Barbershop tersebut.

Dia

Kim Nam Gil.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kim. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." Sapa Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, melirik sekilas dari balik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Lee Hongki ada?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas.

"Eum! Ada, Tuan Kim." Baekhyun mengangguk, lucu. Dia masih tidak percaya. Yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini adalah seorang Aktor papan Atas Korea Selatan, Kim Nam Gil.

_Tuhan! Terima kasih telah memberiku banyak kejutan di hari pertamaku bekerja. Aku berdoa semoga saja setelah bekerja di Barbershop ini aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. _

Baekhyun masih terpesona. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap Kim Nam Gil dengan tatapan memuja.

"Ekhem!"

Deheman suara terdengar, itu suara Khas Lee Hongki sang kapster.

"Tuan Kim, silahkan ikuti saya." Hongki menyikut lengan Baekhyun, kemudian kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan tertawa bersama.

"Gadis itu lucu sekali." Ucap Kim Nam Gil di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hyung." sahut Hongki.

.

.

.

Pukul 14.00 siang.

Byun Baekhyun sudah melewatkan jam makan siang begitupun dengan para kapster lain, mereka tidak sempat makan maupun minum. Mereka bekerja bersama Aktor dan Idol yang tentu saja memiliki jadwal yang padat, karena itu para kapster juga berlomba dengan waktu. Wah! Pantas saja Suho rela membayar mahal mereka karena pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang ya, menyeramkan. Salah sedikit saja, mereka akan mendapat Cacian dan makian dari sang manajer Aktor tersebut. Untungnya hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi, kalau terjadi maka akan berdampak buruk pada penilaian Barbershop milik Suho.

"Baekhyunie" panggil Suho.

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun pun terkejut. Dia tidak mengetahui sejak kapan Suho sajangnim berdiri di samping meja kasir.

Suho terkekeh, pelan. "Kau belum makan siang? Turunlah, dan makan makanan yang tersedia di kafetaria."

"Tapi _sajangnim…" _

"Jangan panggil aku _sajangnim, _Baekhyunie. Panggil aku Suho oppa!" Suho menggerutu kesal. Bukannya pagi tadi Suho sudah menyuruh Baekhyun memanggil Suho Oppa.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa. Aku belum terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu." Cicit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"Cepat sana turun." Suho mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerja kapster, membuat para kapster dan tamu sedikit memperhatikan kegiatan Suho yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera makan siang.

"_Aigoo, _Suho hyung baik sekali kepada uri Baekkie." Itu suara Kang Daniel. Lelaki itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada rambut Oh Sehun.

"Aku merasa iri padamu Baekhyun-ssi." Tawa renyah Jisoo terdengar.

"Andai aku memiliki adik, aku juga akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah kegiatan menyenangkan. Dan aku akan memasukan kegiatan itu ke dalam daftar hobi baruku." Sambung Seunghyun yang sedang memijat kepala Choi Taejoon.

"Jadi namanya, Baekhyun." Kim Nam Gil ikut bersuara.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, malu sekali rasanya di goda para lelaki tampan. Jika boleh Baekhyun berteriak, maka hal yang paling Baekhyun ingin katakan kepada para lelaki Tampan itu berhenti menggoda dirinya karena itu sangat memalukan.

"YAK! Kalian jangan menggoda Baekhyunie." Pekik Suho dengan tatapan tajam kepada para kapster, yang disambut gelak tawa dari mereka.

Sementara itu Baekhyun makin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona seperti tomat merah. Ia juga bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Suho.

"Jangan didengarkan. Mereka semua gila." Ucap Suho kemudian menarik Baekhyun turun ke basement.

Suho duduk di meja paling ujung kafetaria dan di seberangnya ada Baekhyun yang duduk sambil mengatur degup jantung yang menggila sejak para lelaki tampan menggoda dirinya.

Suho tertawa pelan, "Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Mereka memang suka menggoda wanita."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, mengerti.

"Hm, Oppa. Kafetaria milik Suho Oppa lengkap sekali, baru kali ini aku bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki kafetaria lengkap seperti punyamu, oppa."

Suho tersenyum, senang. Beberapa teman wanita dari para pelanggan Barbershop miliknya juga berkata seperti itu. Mereka sangat menyukai kelengkapan yang berada di kafetaria Suho.

"Karena aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk pegawaiku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa merasakan betapa melelahkan pekerjaan mereka, tapi setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan, Baekhyunie."

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk, setuju. Lalu membalas senyuman suho.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, sangat menyenangkan?" Suho mengerutkan kening, menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu Oppa. Aku berharap setelah bekerja di perusahaan ini, aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung." Bisik Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat sang CEO perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga Baekhyunie. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan." Suho mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun.

Blush! Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Aaaa! Oppa hentikan ini. Kau membuatku malu." Pekik Baekhyun menepis tangan Suho dari hidung mancungnya.

HAHAHAHA!

Suara tawa membahana suho mengisi ruangan kafetaria yang kosong itu. Mungkin saja, Suara tawa suho juga terdengar jelas sampai ke tempat para kapster bekerja saking kerasnya.

"Aigooo! Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Suho masih tertawa.

Dan Baekhyun pun mulai kesal. Gadis itu sudah menyalakan mode merajuk. Tapi sayang, mode merajuk yang ia nyalakan tidak disadari oleh Suho.

"Ya! Oppa!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dan Suho kembali terkikik geli, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang cemberut sambil membuang mukanya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena sudah menggodamu, Baekhyunie." Kata Suho setelah selesai menertawakan Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung" suara berat itu.

Oh Sehun berdiri di dekat Suho menunggu persetujuan dari suho maupun baekhyun.

"Duduk saja. Tidak masalahkan Baekhyunie?"

Suho melempar tatapan pada Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum manis kepada Sehun yang kini duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menyambut tangan putih itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik tangan kanan yang masih Sehun genggam.

Melihat kejadian itu Suho tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ya, Hyung!" Desis Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya suho santai.

"Jangan menertawakanku." Sehun menatap tajam Suho yang duduk di depannya.

"Jangan terlalu kepedean, Oh sehun. Tidak ada yang menertawakanmu." Sangkal Suho.

"Hm, Suho oppa tidak menertawakan anda Sehun-ssi." bela Baekhyun.

"Aish! Kalian berdua sama saja." Sehun menggerutu kesal. Lelaki berwajah pucat itu menyedot bubble tea yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Suho melirik ke arah Baekhyun kemudian memberikan isyarat kembali bekerja. Baekhyun yang menangkapnya segera berpamitan pada Suho dan Sehun.

"Suho oppa terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan siang. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali bekerja. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-ssi."

Ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun di kafetaria. Sehun memajukan bibirnya, lelaki itu tahu Suho lah yang menyuruh Baekhyun kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Malam menjemput sore hari yang indah itu. Tamu terakhir yang ditunggu Baekhyun juga belum memberikan tanda tanda kedatangannya, ya tamu tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol seorang Rapper, Komposer, Penulis lagu, dan Aktor yang baru-baru ini menjadi perbincangan hangat tentang skandal percintaannya bersama seorang Aktris Seo Joo Hyun atau Seohyun.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam tangan _casio baby blue _yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Jika dihitung kembali, ini sudah yang ke dua puluh kali Baekhyun melirik jam tersebut. Sekarang sudah hampir tutup toko, Park Chanyeol belum juga datang. Paling tidak seharusnya jika ingin datang terlambat seharusnya Aktor tersebut menghubungi Suho oppa ataupun Seunghyun oppa agar Baekhyun tidak menunggunya seperti orang gila ini.

"Pulanglah." Suara baritone Choi Seunghyun mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Seunghyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca menuju kafetaria dan loker kerja.

"Bolehkah aku pulang, Seunghyun oppa?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar ketika mendengar kata pulang.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau pikir sajangnim menyuruhmu menunggu tamu terakhir yang jelas-jelas akan datang jam 12 malam." Seunghyun menggerutu. Ia kesal sekali karena Chanyeol datang tengah malam, mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Benarkah? Maksudku Park Chanyeol datang jam 12 malam?"

"Iya. Dia baru saja mengirimkanku pesan singkat di kakaotalk."

Baekhyun harus menelan rasa kecewa, padahal ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang kata teman-teman Baekhyun lelaki bertelinga besar seperti gajah itu lebih tampan jika dilihat langsung.

"Aigoo, Baekhyunie ada apa dengan wajahmu berubah menjadi lesu seperti itu?" Seunghyun mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ani. Aku mau pulang." Dengus Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera melesat menuju loker kerja, mengambil tas dan ponsel dari dalam loker tersebut.

Baekhyun berdiri cukup lama di depan loker kerjanya. Ia memeriksa beberapa panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Oh mungkin saja itu nomor perusahaan lain yang menghubunginya untuk melakukan janji interview. Ada 3 panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal dan 2 pesan dari aplikasi line. Tentu keduanya dari id yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, ia membuka pesan line yang teratas.

**Byun Baekhyun. Lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabarmu baik-baik saja? Kudengar dari salah satu temanku, kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru? Benarkah? Whoa! Ku ucapkan selamat kepadamu Byun Baekhyun selamat telah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. **

**Hm. Kuharap kau menjauhi Minho oppa! Karena aku tidak suka kau masih menghubunginya. Benar bukan? Kalian masih saling berhubungan? Aku kenal Suho oppa, bisa saja aku membuatmu dipecat pada hari pertama mu bekerja. Tapi aku tidak ingin terburu-buru, aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan mu. **

Itu pesan ancaman dari Choi Sulli. Seorang gadis yang tergila-gila pada ketampanan kakak kandung Baekhyun, Byun Minho. Baekhyun merasa heran, kenapa Sulli bisa sejahat itu pada Baekhyun padahal Sulli belum mengetahui hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Minho.

Baekhyun segera menghapus pesan berbau ancaman itu. Dia tidak ingin menyimpan pesan yang tidak berguna seperti pesan dari Sulli. Setelah menghapus pesan tersebut, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dengan pesan berikutnya.

**Hai, Baekhyun. Ini aku Oh Sehun. Kuharap kita bisa berteman. Aku bahkan mengharapkan kita bisa lebih dari sekedar berteman. Senang berkenalan denganmu. **

Pipi Baekhyun merona setelah membaca pesan dari Oh Sehun. Lantas ia segera membalas pesan tersebut. Ia mengetik beberapa kata kemudian mengirimnya.

**Whoa! Mari kita berteman, Oh Sehun-ssi. **

Baekhyun tersenyum pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa semudah itu berkenalan dengan Maknae idol terkenal Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyunie" panggil Nam Joohyuk.

Rupanya sedari tadi Nam Joohyuk sudah berdiri di samping kanan Baekhyun yang ternyata loker kerja sang pria bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang listrik.

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas, lalu di sambut dengan senyuman dari Joohyuk.

"Ne." Baekhyun kikuk di depan Nam Joohyuk.

"Ingin ku antar pulang?" Tawar Joohyuk.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak. Terima Kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula apartemen ku tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini."

"Baiklah. Hubungi sajangnim jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan, Okay!" Joohyuk mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"YA!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia kesal karena Joohyuk si pria tampan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang malas merapikan rambut mau tidak mau harus membenarkan tatanan rambutnya lagi.

"Hm, Joohyuk-ssi." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Dia tidak yakin menanyakan tentang Choi Sulli pada Suho oppa, lebih baik dia bertanya pada Joohyuk dahulu sebelum menjelaskan duduk perkara tentang masalah dirinya dengan Choi Sulli.

"Ada apa Baekhyunie?" Tanyanya.

"Apakah sajangnim mengenal seorang wanita atau gadis bernama Choi Sulli?"

Nam Joohyuk mengernyitkan kening, lalu menatap ke arah Choi Seunghyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berbicara kemudian kembali menatap si gadis yang bertanya pada dirinya.

"Choi Sulli itu adiknya Choi Seunghyun. Ada apa? Apa kau mengenal Sulli? Apa Sulli berbuat sesuatu padamu?"

_Heol! _Nam Joohyuk memberikan rentetan pertanyaan yang susah dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Jika ini soal essay tentu Baekhyun akan menuliskan cerita panjang yang terjadi pada dirinya dimulai dari Choi Sulli yang mengancam membunuh dirinya, lalu pada saat kejadian yang menimpah dirinya di perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja sebelumnya, lalu berbagai macam ancaman yang Baekhyun terima dari Choi Sulli yang tidak terima kedekatan Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Minho kakak kandungnya sendiri. Masalah ini sangat memusingkan hingga kini Byun Baekhyun menemukan titik terang, dimana Choi Sulli salah paham tentang hubungan kakak beradik mereka. Mungkin saja Choi Sulli tidak mengetahui marga Minho -pacarnya- dan salah paham terhadap Byun Baekhyun. Pasti itulah yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Bagus sekali kau tidak datang jam 12 malam." Choi Seunghyun tersenyum bahagia karena si tamu terakhir datang tepat waktu sebelum jam 9 malam.

"Maafkan aku, Seunghyun hyung."

Suara berat mereka berdua hampir menyerupai. Membuat Baekhyun dan Joohyuk saling bertukar pandang, sebelum Joohyuk mengidikan bahu.

"Jadi ingin berbagi cerita denganku?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Joohyuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kafetaria." Ajak Joohyuk.

"Tidak. Di sana pasti ramai." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Apa masalah ini serius?" Lagi, Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah"

Joohyun membuka lokernya lagi, ia membuka seragam kerja di depan Baekhyun dan membiarkan si gadis melihat tubuh topless miliknya.

"Oh Astaga! Suho oppaaaa" teriak Baekhyun yang terkejut, ia segera menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dan yang dipanggil segera berhambur dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa Baekhyunie?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

Hampir saja Suho menjatuhkan rahangnya, bagaimana mungkin Nam Joohyuk mengganti baju dengan santai di depan seorang gadis. Dan si gadis menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

**Plak! **

Suho meloncat loncat demi menjitak manusia yang kelebihan kalsium itu. Dan yang di jitak tidak marah ataupun kesakitan dia -Nam Joohyuk- terkikik geli melihat tingkah sajangnim dan baekhyun. Sajangnimnya terlalu protektif terhadap pegawai barunya. Begitu Pula dengan pegawai baru yang datang memasuki Barbershop dengan tingkah menggemaskan seperti anak anjing.

"Aaaaaa! Jisoo-ya! Hongki hyung, Daniel-ya! Seunghyun hyung tolong aku! Ada Kakek tua yang berusaha menjitak jerapah."

Apa Jerapah…

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Si jerapah berlari secepat kilat menuju para teman temannya yang berada di kafetaria.

Sedangkan si Kakek tua lagi mencerna kata-kata si jerapah.

"Kurang ajar." Pekik suho geram. Tangannya mengepal.

"Ya! Nam Joohyuk! Akan ku lempar kau ke kebun binatang! Jangan lari!" Suho berlari mengejar Joohyuk yang turun ke kafetaria. Diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"YA! Oppa hentikan." Teriak Baekhyun ketika mendapati Suho dan Joohyuk main kejar-kejaran di dalam kafetaria.

Sementara yang lain tertawa menikmati tontonan gratis dari serial tom & jerry versi manusia.

"Ya! Joohyuk oppa aku pulang." Teriak Baekhyun kesal, kemudian menghentak-hentakan kaki ke lantai kafetaria.

Baekhyun berlari tergesa gesa menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai satu, lalu menarik pintu kaca yang membawanya masuk ke ruang gunting, di sana ada Choi Seunghyun dan Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, mungkin.

"Eoh, Belum pulang Baekhyunie?" Tanya Seunghyun di sela-sela kesibukannya pada rambut Chanyeol.

"Ini baru mau pulang, oppa." Baekhyun berdiri mematung disana. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali berbicara pada Seunghyun mengenai Sulli adiknya.

"Hm, oppa besok pagi ada waktu? Bisa tidak sarapan bersamaku di luar?" Jika bukan karena ancaman dari Sulli, Baekhyun bukan tipe pengajak pasangannya untuk makan di luar. Dia lebih suka di ajak! Demi membicarakan masalah yang menimpa dirinya, maka Baekhyun lebih memilih mengesampingkan gengsinya dulu hingga masalah ini terselesaikan.

Choi Seunghyun hanya mengangguk, ya dia setuju. Kapan lagi ada seorang gadis yang mengajaknya pergi sarapan pagi di luar hanya berdua, iya berdua saja.

"Oppa add line ku ya, idnya baekkie0605 jangan lupa di add ya oppa, aku tunggu."

Ucap Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Choi Seunghyun dan Park Chanyeol. Tampaknya setelah Baekhyun pergi lelaki tinggi itu segera membuka ponselnya yang sedari tadi sudah berada di saku celananya.

"Maaf ya Chanyeol." Ujar Seunghyun.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Choi Seunghyun langsung membuka aplikasi line di ponsel pintar lalu mencari kolom pencarian berdasarkan id, sebelum mencari Seunghyun sudah mengetikan id Baekhyun yaitu baekkie0605… dan munculah photo profil Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Ibu jari Choi Seunghyun langsung menekan tombol tambahkan pertemanan kemudian lelaki itu mengunci ponsel pintarnya dan memasukan ke dalam saku celana.

_Id nya baekkie0605 _batin Chanyeol.

"Dia pegawai baru?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mata bulat berwarna kebiruan milik Chanyeol menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya dan Choi Seunghyun pada cermin besar yang berada di hadapannya.

Choi Seunghyun menarik sudut bibirnya, "Ya. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja."

"Hm."

"Kau tahu, Yeol. Sepertinya dia penggemar beratmu." Choi Seunghyun terkekeh pelan teringat betapa menggemaskan Baekhyun yang menunggu kedatangan Park Chanyeol di depan pintu masuk.

Mendengar ucapan Seunghyun. Chanyeol tertawa renyah, dia setuju dengan anggapan Seunghyun.

**Fin! **

**Tbc gak wkwkw**

**Mohon maaf ya! Kalo authornya hobi update ff baru. **

**Tapi sejujurnya ff ini berdasarkan kisah hidup author sendiri hanya di ubah sedikit ya, begitu deh namanya kehidupan gak selamanya berjalan mulus kek jalan tol cipali. **

**Dan begitu juga kehidupan saya sebagai manusia biasa. **

**Give me your review! **


End file.
